


Smoke Wisps by Mumbling Mice

by aesushi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Embedded Images, M/M, it is just so good ya know, this fic deserves to be appreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesushi/pseuds/aesushi
Summary: This fic was deleted by the original author, the talented Mumbling Mice, and has basically become a sort of legend in the TF2 fandom.  I was lucky enough to get the full fic by someone who screenshotted it, and I feel this story should be appreciated in all its glory.  Again, I did not write this!!  I am merely an onlooker to Mumbling Mice's piece of art, and I hope that wherever they are now, that they're still writing.  Enjoy!





	Smoke Wisps by Mumbling Mice

Okay so I scrapped trying to insert each individual image.  Instead, I'll be linking all the images below:

 

<https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1IHyQwo5O7R6jeYtzUg3-BTzUs74MBkoH?usp=sharing>

 

 

 

 

 

Enjoy! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
